versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Annie Leonhart
Annie Leonhart (also known as the Female Titan) is one of the antagonists in Attack on Titan. Background From a young age, Annie underwent rigorous combat training with her father, to increase her chances of becoming a Warrior of Marley in the future. At some point in her childhood, Annie joined the Marleyan military as a Warrior candidate, meeting comrades such as Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun, and Marcel Galliard. Annie was praised as impeccable for her fighting abilities, and was later chosen as one of seven promising candidates to inherit the power of the Titans. She was later granted the power of the Female Titan in accordance with her stellar combat skills. Alongside the rest of her Warrior comrades, the six Titans in Marley's command used their powers to crush an entire nation, testing their abilities in the process. The six Warriors proved themselves to be more effective weapons than their predecessors, largely alleviating Marley's concerns about entrusting the upcoming Paradis Island Operation to children. Annie was selected as one of the four Warriors to carry out this mission, along with the Jaw, Armored and Colossus Titans. The objective of the mission was attacking the Eldians living in the Walls, and to lure out and steal the Founding Titan. Once they arrived at the Walls, they breached them and snuck their way into the society within them. Stats Attack Potency: Wall Level '''(Easily overpowers other 3D Maneuvering Gear users, like Reiner or Eren.), '''Small Building Level with blades (Capable of harming pure Titans that are as durable as her unarmored Titan skin.) | At least Small Building Level (Could harm the Attack Titan while it was still inexperienced, who had the same durability as her.), possibly City Block Level with hardening (Should be comparable to the Attack Titan's current peak, which can survive attacks from the Colossal Titan.) Speed: Supersonic (Capable of catching Eren off-guard. Eren can react to cannonballs.), Subsonic with 3D Maneuvering Gear (Officially stated to travel at 366 km/h) | Supersonic '(Can keep up with the Attack Titan). 'Durability: Wall Level (Capable of surviving the kinetic energy of using 3D Maneuvering Gear, which, accounting for her weight, would yield 279 kilojoules.) | At least Small Building Level (Survived getting slammed into a church), possibly City Block Level with hardening (Should be superior to an unarmored Attack Titan, which survived a kick from the Colossal Titan.) Hax: Healing, Size Manipulation, Summoning. Intelligence: Above Average 'in combat (One of the most talented fighters in the series. Graduated as the fourth-ranked cadet in Paradis' army and got to join the military police.) 'Stamina: High (Managed to make her escape from a forest after having been defeated in her Titan form.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Martial Arts:' Annie is highly skilled at martial arts, with a strong focus on minimizing the advantages of larger, stronger opponents through kicks, throws, and holds. She uses this same fighting style when turned into a Titan. *'Power of the Titans:' As one of the Marleyan Warriors, Annie is the holder of one of the Nine Titans. Particularly, Annie can transform into the Female Titan, a skinless 14-meter Titan with a curvaceous body. She can access this power by inflicting a wound upon herself while holding a clear purpose in his mind. Overusing this transformation tires out the user. Annie resides inside the Titan's neck, and if she is removed from it, the Titan will stop moving and eventually disappear. **'Regeneration:' Like all Titans, the Female Titan can automatically heal all of her wounds. This extends to her human form as well. As long as her brain is able to issue any transformation-related commands, she can survive to have her brain blown off. Her regeneration causes the wound to emit hot steam. **'Hardening:' The Female Titan is capable of hardening select parts of her body. This can be used defensively in order to protect her weak points, but also offensively by hardening her fists. If push comes to shove, she can use it to form a coccoon around her human body to protect herself, but she cannot move while inside it. **'Titan Summoning:' By letting out a roar, the Female Titan can attract any nearby Titans to her location. These Titans will obey her commands. Equipment *'3D Maneuvering Gear:' A set of harnesses and wires that allows Ymir to propel herself through the air and attach herself to surfaces. **'Blades:' A set of 14 hard blades that she uses to kill Titans and humans alike. They can be detached and reattached to the hilt when the previous blades break or get dulled. Key Human Form | Female Titan Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence Weaknesses *As a Titan, her nape acts as a vulnerable spot. If her nape is destroyed, she can be removed from the Titan's body. *Cannot use her Titan form repeatedly, as it tires her out. *If her brain is destroyed before she can issue his body any transformation-related commands, her regeneration will be nullified. *Cannot move if she hardens her human body. *Her summoning will not work if there are no Titans nearby. Sources Attack on Titan Wiki Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Wall Level Category:Small Building Level Category:City Block Level Category:Supersonic Category:Subsonic Category:Soldiers Category:Giants Category:Healing Users Category:Size Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Martial Artists